A Family Equals Child, Mama and Daddy
by leotheadorkable13
Summary: Hinata is back and how is everyone going to react? Read and Find Out. Sequal to &Secrets M for reason maybe slight OOC
1. Mama? Why Are You Crwin' ?

**Okay guys here it is! The squeal to **_Girl Plus All Boy School Equals Drama Secrets & Love?_

**Okay the time skip is 2 years! When **GPABSEDSL **started everyone was about 18, I never said that in the story though, then 3 years past by so everyone was about 21, now 2 more years past and everyone is 23! Okay? That's start!**

**P.S Thank all of you who gave me brilliant Ideas!**

**I OWN NOTHING! (I uploaded this and then took it down but here it is!)**

* * *

_Mama? Why Are You Crwin' ?_

_Click, Click, Click_

The woman walked onto the train platform holding her sons tiny hands. They were two years hold and they were her world. She loved them more than anything.

This women did not look like a mom. Not in her fitted jacket, cream blouse, a pencil skirt that went to her knees, and her black pumps that gave her an extra height of 2 inches.

She looked down to her boys and smiled they refused to wear anything different from the other. Both wearing white shorts that reached passed their knees given to being to big, and a royal blue shirt also too big for their tiny forms. Black sneakers adored their little feet and a black wind breaker jacket to keep them safe from the harsh spring wind.

Oh yes she loved her boys.

The train pulled into the station and they walked out of the train. The little boys ran out not wanting to get caught in the door. They turned to face their mother. She knelt down pick one up and the other. They giggled at how strong their mother was. They loved their mother very much. They couldn't say much about their father, though. They had never met him. But today they would. It was a birthday present. Their mother had promised them that they would get to met their before they were three. And they were turning three this month.

"Mama?" asked Joey, the older of the twins.

"Yes, dear." the women answered

"Will, papa wike us?" finished Jagger, the other twin.

The women looked at her son then at her other son. She sighed.

"Honestly, babies, I don't know."

The boys smiled at the nickname their mother had given them. Their smile disappeared when she said she didn't know. _'How could dis be? Mama knows evweryting!' _the twins were panicking if their Mama didn't know, who would?

Sasuke paced his father's study. He was waiting for his father to sign the papers. Fugaku signed as he read the papers his son had put in front of him. "Sasuke, are you-"

"I'm sure, Father."

Fugaku signed, his little boy was moving out. His little boy was most likely a father! He remember the day Sasuke came home in tears…

/

_**~*Flashback*~**_

_It was the middle of the night. A strong rain had just began to pour. Fugaku couldn't sleep. His youngest son had just graduated collage and was coming home with a girl! Sasuke had told him that this girl was beautiful and very independent. Fugaku had seen pictures his wife, Mikoto, had taken when she went to go visit Sasuke during his winter break._

_Just as Fugaku was going up the stairs, a loud banging came from the door. Mikoto came out from the master bedroom tying her bathroom closed. "Who could that be at this late of an hour?" she asked. Fugaku shrugged not knowing. He moved his way towards the door, opening it just a crack, shutting the door and quickly removing the chain lock. Swinging the door open reveling a tear streaked, rain soaked, heart-broken Sasuke. Mikoto gasped, running down the stairs pulling in Sasuke and wrapping him up in a huge only a mother could give. _

_Itachi and Kisame carried all of the luggage in, then they all sat in the living room. Sasuke, Itachi and Kisame changed into dry cloths. Kisame holding Itachi's hand while he cry for his little brother. Mikoto and Fugaku wrapped Sasuke in parental love. But even with all of the love he didn't feel loved. "M-m-m-ommy?" Sasuke sobbed out._

"_Oh, honey! I'm so sorry!" Call it mothers intuition, Mikoto knew her baby had been hurt. Badly._

"_How could she just leave like it!" Sasuke screamed clutching his mother for dear life. Fugaku rubbed circles on Sasuke's back, this calmed him, but didn't heal his heart._

"_Mom, Dad?" _

"_What is it, son?" Fugaku was worried his son would breakdown again, there for causing him to break down._

"_Hinata's pregnant."_

_**~*End Of Flashback*~**_

_/_

Fugaku wiped his eyes at the memory. "Why, Sasuke? You can stay here." he pleaded his son to change his mind, but always failed. Sasuke stopped pacing, and turned to his father "I _need_ to move on with my life."

Fugaku's eyes watered again. He knew Sasuke still loved Hinata. And he knew that Sasuke would never be able to move on. So did Sasuke. But he had to try, no matter how bad it hurt.

Hinata felt her twins grasp her hands as she sat them down in the front lobby. She smiled trying to make them see it was safe. Once they smiled back, she turned and walked to the women sitting at the front desk. This was Sasuke's work. If he wasn't here she didn't want to go see his parents house. To be honest, she didn't want to see him at all. But this was for her babies, so she had to suck it up and face the man she'd been running from for 3 years. Granted it's not a lot of time, but when you get pregnant and have to go through it alone, it's a long time. "Excuse me." Hinata asked politely. The women set her eyes on Hinata, scanning her. "Yes?" she answered in a clipped tone. The women was young and she was sick of women trying to steal Sasuke away from her! "Is Sasuke Uchiha in?"

The secretary smirked, she knew it. "I'm sorry-" her phone began to ring. "One moment please?" She said to Hinata as she picked up the phone. "Hello, Uchiha Corporation, how may I help you?"

Hinata could hear the person on the other lend but couldn't make out the words. "Oh, um yes, Mr. Uchiha." Hinata's heart skipped a beat. _Sasuke_. She felt like crying. "No, Mr. Uchiha, no one came to see you." Hinata whipped her head and glared at the secretary. _That little bitch! _The secretary smirked and stuck out her tongue in a childlike manner. Hinata huffed. She grabbed the phone, almost ripping out the women ear ring. "Hello, Mr. Uchiha, yes I am here to see you. We have matters that need to be discussed. Oh and one more thing, I think you should fire your secretary." Hinata slammed down the phone hanging up. The poor women gapped at her. "Next time you wanna play bitch with me, you should reconsider." Hinata whispered. "Come on, babies.' the two boys hopped off the couch and ran to their mother. The three headed towards the elevator, once in Hinata pressed the level 13 button. It was Sasuke's favorite number, and the last level in the building, so she knew his office would be there. She smirked to the women as the doors closed. Then she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. The boys giggled with excitement. They were going to meet their father…there was no turning back now. Joey, being the more bold twin, began jumping up and down, while Jagger clung to his mother. Looking up at her face, he realized something..his mother was crying. "Mama?" Joey looked at his mother and as their mother looked at them with sad, heart-broken eyes, both twins said "Why are wou crwin'?"

* * *

**Hey guys well here it is! Hopefully I can update this story much faster. Well I think I will since I'm gonna start chapter 2 tonight! Tell me what you think! **

**Thank you so much **_**Kanarekana**_** for giving me the idea of the twin boys!**


	2. Sasuke, Meet Your Sons

**Hey guys! Here chapter 2!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

_Sasuke, Meet Your Sons_

Sasuke hung up his phone. Paula let someone else use the phone. He was sick of all of his secretaries doing this. His driver pulled the car up in front of the office. Sasuke got out and went straight to the elevators, not glancing at Paula. Once the doors closed Sasuke let out a tear. His dad hadn't signed the papers. He really needed to get the apartment. His father just didn't understand.

Sasuke had been trying to find Hinata since two weeks after she left on the train. He had been close three times before. He had cried at ever failure.

* * *

_**~*Flashback*~**_

_Sasuke's phone rang. "Hello?" he answered. "We may have found who your looking for." The private detective said. "Here's the address…"_

_As soon as the detective finish Sasuke slammed his phone down and ran out to his car. Getting five speeding tickets along the way. But he didn't care._

_He pulled in front of a 3 star hotel, ran to the front desk and said, "I'm looking for a girl, maybe she has a kid with her, or she'd be pregnant, very far along…" the receptionist blinked and said, "What does she look like?" _

"_She has violet-blackish hair lavender eyes no pupils-" the receptionist held up her hand, "I know who your talking about, I'm sorry Sir, Ms. Hyuuga just checked out. She was in a rush. Didn't even take her luggage." Sasuke's eyes watered. "Did she say where'd she be?" the receptionist shook her head. "Alright thank you anyway." Sasuke started walking away slowly hopping that she'd call him back and tell him where his Hinata was. _

_She never did._

_**~*Flashback Over*~**_

* * *

Sasuke signed as the elevator doors opened, he walked straight into his office. "I'm sorry, about my secretary, I'll have her dealt with." Sasuke looked up and saw twins boys swinging their legs in time with the other. He smiled at them and they beam bright white smiles back at him. He then looked at the women leaning on his desk.

She wore a lavender pencil skirt, white blouse, lavender jacket and black high-heels. Sasuke knew she was here for business, by the way she crossed she ankles together, showed that it was personal business. He couldn't look at her face. She probably thought he was rude. He didn't want to lose a client, if she was good. You see, Sasuke was a music producer/ singer/ song writer. He was very successful, but he wasn't the best producer out there.

The women cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, I don't have an appointment, but I needed to see-"

"Yeah I know why you're here. It's why everyone comes here." Sasuke cut him off.

"Oh." said the women

Sasuke moved towards his desk. Still not looking at the women. "So, everyone comes here to introduces you to your children?" Sasuke head snapped towards the women so fast it cracked. His eyes moved from the back of the women's head to the boys sitting on the coach. He breathed in. He stood from his chair and the women turned to face his. Their faces inches away and Sasuke could tell, he could stop looking for Hinata now. Because she came back, and she was right in front of him.

"Sasuke," his eyes watered "Meet your sons."

* * *

**Hopefully you enjoyed! Please review! I luv you!**

**~Gothic Hinata**


	3. Let's Play A Game!

**Hey guys! Chapter 3 here, please review!**

**I own Nothing! YEAH! Fanfiction is working again!**

* * *

_Let's Play A Game! It's Called Break Sasuke's Heart!_

Hinata looked Sasuke in the eye. Tears flowed in tiny streams. "Sons?" He said. Hinata gulped unable to speak. _What do I say? Sorry that I ran away from you because I was pregnant and I didn't want to ruin your chances at becoming a singer. But since its been three years here are your kids, don't hate them? What the hell are you thinking Hinata? _

"Y-yes." she said, "Sons." she looked at the innocent boys sitting on the couch, "Babies?" the twins boys ran for their mother's side. "Sasuke,-"

"Hinata, wait…" Hinata stopped mid-sentence. She watched as Sasuke moved from around his desk and wrapping an arm around her waist, but only touching the air. "Why don't we all go somewhere nice? Does that sound good to you? Boys?" Sasuke voice cracked when he said boys. The twins nodded excitedly. Hinata smoothed out her skirt and picked up Joey, then Jagger. Jaggers eyes locked with Sasuke's. He shyly rubbed his face into Hinata's shoulders, hiding from Sasuke's gaze. This made Sasuke smiled, at how much his son acted like his mother. He had learned a lot about Hinata the four years they were dating. HOw she had been shy in her younger years. Neji never seemed to let her forget she stuttered all the time too.

* * *

The four moved towards the elevator and out the front door. Paula gaped. Hinata smirked, _Stupid bitch, that's what you get for playing the game! _Sasuke opened the car door and Hinata slid in after putting the twins down. Sasuke helped Joey in first. He then extended his hand to Jagger, whose lips was trembling, he put his two index fingers together, avoiding Sasuke's eyes as much as he could. "Jaggaaa!" Joey's head popped out of the limo and said, "It's soooo cool in herea!" the little boy looked up at his twin, "I'm-mm-m s-s-s-c-c-car-e-ed-d"

"Don't be! Mama's herea!"

Jagger nodded his head. Slowly walking towards Sasuke, clutching onto his leg, for life-support. Sasuke smiled nervously. This was his son after all, and he hadn't seen him….at all. Sasuke rubbed small circles on Jagger's back, like he used to do for Hinata when she was upset or angery. This relaxed the small child and Sasuke picked him up and they all headed off to a place where the kids would certainly have fun.

* * *

Chucky Cheese's was a great place. If your eight or younger. Joey and Jagger ran around while Hinata and Sasuke laughed watching them play and have fun. For once in their life, all four of them felt like they were apart of a family. For Sasuke it was having a wife and two beautiful sons. Hina got a husband who loved his sons very much. And to the boys they felt like they had a dad. But the one problem that was always in their brain was that…they didn't know who this man was! How did he know their mother? Were they old friends?

Hours past and Joey and Jagger huffed over to their mother. Jagger gladly sitting on Sasuke's knee. "Maybe we should go back to my house for some sweet treats?" Sasuke suggested. "And a nap please!" Joey added. Sasuke chuckled and said "Sure thing."

* * *

The ride home was silent. Hinata rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder. Each had a twin in their lap. All three were sound asleep. Sasuke couldn't help but think that this was his family, he, finally, was complete. The driver pulled up in front of his house. "Thanks Bill." Sasuke said to the Uchiha's long time body-guard, as he helped carry in the sleeping figures. "No, problem Sasuke-san." Bill left the twins on the couch while Sasuke put Hinata on the other couch facing the coffee table on the other side. He removed her shoes and jacket. He then took a blanket from the chair beside him and tucked her in. He then went to change his cloths. Grabbing a smaller blanket for the boys, from the closet he made his way down stairs. Removing the boys shoes and placing them by the door, he tucked them in as well. Letting them use his lap as a pillow he picked up his book and began to read.

* * *

An hour later Hinata began to wake up. She lifted her head to see Sasuke silently reading. It didn't shock her. But what did was that Jagger and Joey were calmly wrapped in a blanket, lying on Sasuke's lap. Sleeping soundly.

"Have a nice nap?" Sasuke asked looking away from his book.

"It was lovely. Thank you very much." straightening out her blouse and skirt as she sat up.

"They're beautiful Angels, Hinata." Sasuke said looking at the boys, moving Jagger's bangs out of his face.

Her eye's widened at Sasuke's statement. _Would he have felt the same way if I had staid with him?_

Sasuke and Hinata's eyes locked. Heat rose through both of the adults body. "How's your painting?" Sasuke didn't want this to be uncomfortable. "Oh, um, I'm not painting anymore."

"Why? You love painting!"

"I love my babies more."

She said it as if people said it all the time. The statement broke Sasuke's heart to hear. _She loves them more? Last time I saw her, painting was her world….. _"Hinata, I-" Sasuke didn't have time to finish, because the boys sat up. Joey rubbed his eyes and opened them. Jagger still had his eyes closed. "So what do you boys want to do know?" It was about two in the afternoon. Joey shrugged his shoulders "What eva Jagga wants." Jagger slowly opened his eyes. Blushed a deep shade of red and hid his face behind his bangs. Very much like his mother used to do when she was a child. Jagger looked at Sasuke. "I want to…..."

* * *

**Okay that's it!**

**And I know I haven't been updating on this story very fast and I'm sorry!**

**Gothic Hinata~**


	4. A Living Hell or Dream Palace?

**Chapter 4! Hey guys sorry! I had this chapter written out but then I think I deleted it by accident. Sorry again! Well here we go! OH yeah and before I forget this story is only going to be 10 chapters!**

**I Own Nothing!**

* * *

_A Living Hell or Dream Palace?_

_**(A/N: There's an important message at the end)**_

Jagger decided he wanted to go to…..Chuckey Cheese. And Joey couldn't have been more excited! "Yay! We're going to the Chuckey's!" the little boy jumped up and down in his seat, his purplish bangs flopping at his sides. Jagger hung tightly to Sasuke's arm, afraid to let go. Hinata smiled at the two very different boys, but she knew that they were the same inside, loving the same things, and she was one of them.

For three hours the two boys ran around, screamed and jumped on anything and everything. There's a reason why this place is thought to be a parents living hell and a child's dream palace.

But, thankfully, those three hours ended and the 'family' of four hopped into the car. Sasuke wiled away his head ache, to little effect.

"So, Sa'ke!" **(A/N: I got the nickname from a story I'm reading called A Clans Pride by Concubine99 it's very good. You should read it…if you like Yaoi and Mpreg)** Joey called out, causing Sasuke to wince. Didn't they know? Did Hinata not tell them who he was? Why weren't they referring him as 'Dad'? The black haired man had to wonder.

He sighed and answered to over hyper child, "Yes, Joey?"

"Who are you?"

Hinata and Sasuke were stuck in a shock expression. Granted he didn't know who Sasuke was or why he was now in their lives. As far as he was concerned Jagger and he were supposed to meet their father today…and Mama hadn't said anything about this man being their father. _'But Jagga and Sa'ke do look a lot alike.'_

"Well you see, Sweetheart. Sasuke is-"

"A friend." the woman and children looked at Sasuke, "I'm your mothers friend, from College."

The purple haired woman gulped, "Sasuke, you don't have to-" but said man only shook his head. "No, Hina. It's ok."

She nodded and sat back. The rest of the car ride was silent.

* * *

**PLEASE READ…I know, I know. It's short. Very short. But to be honest guys, I've lost passion for this story! And I don't just want to discontinue it, but I'm afraid I might have to. I have absolutely no ideas for this story. BUT if you want to continue writing this story, let me know. I just…I just can't keep writing something I have no passion for. I'm really, really sorry guys! SO once again if you want to continue the story I will hand it over to you. Okay? Thank you.**

**Hinata**


	5. FinalAuthors Note

_Poll question: Which story should I work on for my summer fic? All Are Chapter Fics. Chose 4. I'll Be Choosing the Top 3 winners.__**(As Of 5/9/11)**_

* * *

The Silver Bride: (KaZe Vampire Knight Yaoi) Kain Akatsuki is a the powerful Nobleman's son, top of the charts, being his family over through the ruling vampire family 50 years ago. And he has chosen his bride-or well his father as at least- Zero Kiryuu of the Royal hunter tribe. Kain is a cold and cruel man, just like he was taught, and the only thing he wants Zero for is the promise of a male heir. One day Zero gets fed up of his finance's cold attitude and goes on a little adventure, disguising himself as his twin brother Ichiru he sets off and finds something he never thought he would, Love. And what about our little Ichiru? Is he in for more then he expects? **11 votes**

* * *

Luv Letters: Pairings are SasoDei, IruKaka, SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa and ItaKyu. There will be a total of 18 chapters(maybe more if you want) Each pairing will get at least three chapters, and they'll be like one-shots. Sum: The ukes get letters from their semes. Read along as the love letters melt the ukes hearts away.(I don't really know how to make a sum for this) **8 Votes**

* * *

Where Gold And Black Meet: (SasuNaru, animalism, its like Loveless {Ears & tails} Naru is a fox and Sasu a wolf) The young pups feet pounded on the cold ground. He could hear the men behind him. 'What do they want!' the pup screamed in his head. The tree roots threatened to trip him, but no matter how many times he fell, he just got back up. 'I can't let them get me!'...Naruto is a rare fox breed. A golden fox, also known as a ROYAL fox. Non-Hybrids are taking over the world, and the capture young rare hybirds, such as Naruto, to sell as...sex slaves. Bcuz lets face, the only banging an old rich man wants is a broken little fox...But this little fox, it's broken...yet. When he escapes his cage one night, he runs to what seems the safest place for him; The forest, where a big bad wolf safes him, bringing him to the foxes den. But once he feels at home, hes thrusted into a terrible war between to two ruling kingdoms: Foxes and Wolves, the same clan that the wolf who saved him belongs to. Can Naruto stop this war without losing everything he just got back? Or will he have to fight and kill the wolf-man that he just can't help but love? **Votes 7**

* * *

Get Your Gun: (IchiRen, ByaKen) The Kurosaki family is forced to move into the Dark Karakura, the bad side of Karakura Town. Gang and Mob leaders are the ones ruling the city, the current top two dogs; Kenpachi Zaraki and Byakuya Kuchiki. Renji Abarai is a tough guy and oh so sexy. Ichigo just can't seem to get him out of his head. The thing that sucks, Renji is on Byakuya, vice captain to be except. And well little Ichigo, he's on his way to being Kenpachi's personal spy…and punching bag(NOT abusive fic, they're fighting partners) Can the two red-heads stop this war before it tares them apart…or maybe Ichigo has an idea…maybe the gang leaders need a little…fun…with each other. **Votes 5**

* * *

Starting Over: (GaaShika Sum) This little redhead's life couldn't be more...f*cked up. His dads an ass, who repeatedly reminds him that hes a mistake, his boyfriend is cheating on him left and right, and his only best friend, a little blonde named Deidara, hasn't been around to help Gaara with his problems. Now Gaaras gotta figure out how hes gonna leave all of his shit life behind and start all over? Yup you guessed ,Gaaras moving! Now at the school, everyone should be chill? Nope, this psycho is consistently groping poor Gaaras ass, and it's taking every ounce of Gaara's willpower not to kill the kid, but hey a least the music teachers kid is hot...(It's Gaaras life BEFORE 'School Lovers' and Naruto moved to town. NO SEQUALS FOR THIS) **Votes 4**

* * *

Red Wolves: (IchiRen Bleach) Ichigo Kurosaki is your normal college senior. Ready to face the world and take on it's battles in one year. Though it's battles are a little different then he thought they'd be. When his Biology Professor decides to take the class on a hiking trip for a weekend, Ichigo gets lost on the wrong path, and falls down to what he assumed his death. He wakes up and finds a red wolf standing before him, battling a creature he's never seen before. Can Ichigo survive in this new world long enough to find his way home? Or will he be sucked in by the Howls and Lust of the Red Forest of the Red Wolves?(Part one of two; Part two will be call Grey Hollows) **Votes 1**

* * *

Close Call: (Renji x Ichi or Shiro? Find out) Ichigo and Shiro Kurosaki are normal twins. They share everything, from cloths to thoughts. From crushes to dreams. Though they were never interested into the same guy, EVER! Shiro was into kinky sex and Ichigo wanted someone who'd wait for him to be ready. In their senior year of high school both boys are single and ready for fun before heading of into the world of college. And still they shared no common guy appeal. That is until Renji Abarai moved in next door in their apartment complex. Red hair, tattoo covered body, hard abs, sarcasm, yet sweet and completely off limits. Oh yeah just want Shiro wants…and so does Ichigo. Can the twins find a way to give up on Renji or do they risk their close bond in fighting over him? They'll have to keep track of how many close calls they get because who knows they might ran out… **Votes 1**

* * *

**Okay, so I've started **_**The Silver Bride, Luv Letters, Where gold And Black Meet**_** and even **_**Get Your Gun**_**(Cause I really like that one).**

**But what I was wondering is why you guys chose what you chose(if you haven't voted please vote ON MY PROFILE POLL, I won't count any here.)**

**And If you didn't chose Red wolves or Close Call please tell me why. I plan on uploading all of the stories(eventually) but if you guys don't like the way they are I'd like feed back so I can improve them or trash them if they're beyond repair. Thanks **

**Hinata**

* * *

**For my Rocker High and Forbidden Passion readers, I'm sorry this isn't an update! And I'm REALLY sorry to my Forbidden Passion Readers, but I'm working of the next chapter right now so please don't think I've forgotten you!**


End file.
